


Why?

by Simplistically_content



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, BAMF Stiles, Confused Allison, Ficlet, Gen, I basically wanted a bamf stiles in this context, Resigned Scott, i hate bullies, things aren't what they seem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplistically_content/pseuds/Simplistically_content
Summary: Early Season One, Allison, Lydia, Danny and Jackson join Scott and Stiles' table along with the guy that 'stares are Lydia's coin slot'... Well I rewatched that episode and decided I wanted to BAMF Stiles up a bit...I may have gone overboard slightly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Everything after 'coin slot' is AU.  
> Because FUN!

Stiles watched as Lydia, Allison, Danny and a dude from the lacrosse team sat down around them and raised an eyebrow at Scott, who shrugged.

“Move,” Jackson’s voice demanded and Stiles looked over to see him glaring down at the dude Stiles couldn’t for the life of him remember the name of.

“You don’t ask Danny to move!” the dude argued and beside Stiles, Danny snorted.

“I don’t stare at his girlfriend’s coin slot.” Lydia responded with a beaming smile and Stiles snorted, covering it up with a loud bite of his apple. Not a complete cover up apparently, as the dude stood up and glared at Stiles, his eyes flashing in anger.

“What the hell are you laughing at _Benchy_?” Stiles choked on his apple, putting a hand up to his mouth to cover up his laughter, ignoring how the laughing only made the other guy angrier.  


“Many, many things...” he sighed wistfully, before picking up his water bottle.

“Go laugh somewhere else then, I wanna sit down.” The guy walked around, stopping behind Stiles and across from him, Scott’s eyes widened before they narrowed.

“Dude, back off,” Scott snapped and around them, tables began to silence, students watching. Stiles raised an eyebrow at his friend, lips twitching and the narrowed eyes narrowed further on him.

“Shut it, you’re lucky you’re even off the damn bench right now-”

“I think you’re forgetting who’s the captain of this team,” Jackson drawled.

“Move it, Stilinski,” the guy prodded Stiles in the back of the neck with his tray.

Stiles’ lip twitching turned into a smirk and across from him, Scott looked almost desperate.

“Hey! Go find somewhere else to sit! For crying out loud, grow the hell up!”

“You wanna sit with your boyfriend so bad, McCall?” the guy sneered and Stiles tipped his head to the side, question on his face and Scott sighed, slumping and making a ‘carry on’ motion with his hand. To Scott’s right, Allison looked confused, to his left, Lydia looked amused, her eyes practically glittering. Jackson was hiding a smirk behind an apple and Danny... Danny looked like he was ready to knock the guy out himself. A slight head shake from Lydia had him keeping his cool however and he tipped his bottle of water in Stiles’ direction. “Stilinski!” the guy snapped again and Stiles stood up and turned around. The guy looked superior, fully expecting to get his own way, but all Stiles’ did was turn and lean back against the table.

_ “What’s going on?”  _ Allison hissed.

“Education,” Lydia replied with ease and amusement. “At its most brutal.”

“That sounded almost derogatory...” Stiles commented. “You said ‘boyfriend’ like Lydia says ‘thrift store’.” He didn’t even have to look back to see Lydia sniffing delicately, dramatically, for effect. Jackson and Danny snorted.

“Who cares?” the guy was glaring at him like he thought he could make Stiles exist with the power of his mind. “Move, moron.”

“Why?” A simple question. One word. Nothing complex. And yet, the guy looked confused.

“What?”

“Why do you want me to move? I’m assuming you just inferred that I was the ‘moron’ in your statement, so why do you want me to move and why should I?” Stiles turned his expression to curious.

“Because I damn well said so!”

“No, use your words. Why do you want me to move?”

“Because I want to sit with my teammates!”

“The other players are over there,” he pointed behind him. “Why do you want to sit  _ here _ ?”

“I was going to sit here anyway-”

“No, you weren’t. You purposely chose a seat that put you next to Lydia when you  _ knew _ Jackson would move you. You also observed that the rest of the table was taken up so instead of leaving, you chose to try and intimidate me. Why?” The guy blinked before narrowing his eyes. “Seriously, why? Why me? Because I laughed? I’m a happy guy, I laugh a lot.”

“Why should you get to sit at a table with the team when you don’t even play?” the guy demanded, near  _ snarled _ .

“I don’t play because I choose not to. And, if you’d noticed, Scott and I were sat here before anyone else decided to join us. First come first serve. Answering a question with a question is rude and infers that you are incapable of debating honestly and confidently. Now, why me?”

“You’re not a team player,” the guy gritted out.

“Whether I am or not doesn’t give you the right to single out me, or anyone, and force them to move because you can’t stare at the Captain’s girlfriend’s chest anymore... So why do you think you have that right?” More glaring and a face that was growing redder by the second. When Stiles’ caught him flicking his eyes around the room, taking in everyone staring back, he smiled a touch and shrugged. “You picked this forum,” he said easily. “You started this in here at lunch time. I’m just finishing it. So what gives you the right to try and intimidate me?”

“You’re a fucking  _ nobody! _ You shouldn’t-”

“But why does your opinion of my social status give you that right?”

“What gives you the right to show me up like this in front of everyone?!” the guy snarled.

“You started this, dude... Like I said. I’m just finishing it. Now answer the question. Why does your opinion on who  _ I _ am give you the right to attempt to belittle me in front of the school? Take me away from my friends-”

“They’re not your friends, Stilinski,” the guy snorted and the whispers grew outraged. “You’re the butt of every joke, every taunt, every laugh in that locker room. No one gives two shits about you, no one cares, no one likes you.”

“You still haven’t answered my question...”

“That’s my answer. No one likes you, no one cares, so why should I censor myself to spare your feelings?”

“You shouldn’t,” Stiles said. “Thank you for your cooperation,” then, with a smile, Stiles retook his seat.

“Hey! I said move!” a tray of food was dropped on the table and Stiles was hauled out of his seat by the back of his jacket. 

Stiles twisted out of his jacket, leaving it hanging in the other guy's hands before he spun around, blocking the fist that had started to swing at his head by gripping the wrist it was attached to. He grasped it with both hands and quickly twisted so he was behind the guy, the guy’s wrist was up between the guy’s shoulder blades and the guy (fuck names, seriously), was bent over the table, the side of his face landing in the beans that had been on his tray with a satisfying squelch. The shock of the movement made the table jerk and Allison yelp while the others simply watched.

“People sometimes make the mistake of thinking that because I like talking, I don’t know how to defend myself or fight for myself. And then things like this happen and it gets to be a mess where parents are involved, teachers are involved and it’s really just a whole headache that should be avoided at all costs. But don’t you  _ ever _ think that I can’t hold my own.” He hauled the guy up and shoved him away. “You know that social ladder you’re so fond of?” Stiles retook his seat after he set the guys demolished tray on the floor beside him. “Welcome to the bottom rung. Now get the hell out.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bullies. I detest them... And I've always wanted to ask a bully 'why' they bully... to their face, with an audience. 
> 
> My memories of upper school aren't terrible... I'm a girl who was forcibly outed at 15 and received backlash for that, but even though I was in a Catholic school I seriously (honestly and truthfully) did not care enough to let other people's opinions interfere with my daily goings on. People tried, don't get me wrong. And kids - especially teenage girls - can be fucking horrific examples of humanity, and to a lot of kids going through that it could have and probably has been the worst time in their lives.   
> I just didn't care. I don't have it in me to personally invest my time in someone who takes the time to point out a person's flaws (whether they're legitimate or not) and laugh about them? I. Just. Don't. Care.  
> I don't... I don't know how to explain it properly (and this certainly isn't the right forum for that kind of talk) but those people who said things, who tried to put me down, I reasoned (seriously early on) that they obviously weren't worth my time or energy so why should I give them my attention and brain power? 
> 
> Moment over? Cool!  
> Hope y'all enjoyed it aha :)


End file.
